Miradas
by NekoNata
Summary: Una charla en mitad de la noche puede aclarar muchas cosas. Pero para ciertas personas, una mirada vale más que mil palabras. Contiene Spoilers.


Este es mi primer fic de todos los tiempos de Tsubasa. Está editado y requeteeditado, así que no tengo ni idea de qué clase de pastel habrá salido de todo esto. Ante cualquier secuela emocional, lo siento XD

Disclaimer: TRC pertenece a Clamp, y yo intento no estropear en exceso lo que ellas hacen.

* * *

Fay tenía la mirada perdida mientras comía. Kurogane únicamente lo observaba frunciendo el ceño, intentando disimular el dolor que esto le provocaba, sin conseguirlo del todo.

Aún estaban en Nihon, descansando antes de aventurarse al siguiente viaje. El mago rehuía la mirada del ninja, ligeramente tenso. Se había dado cuenta casi desde el principio, de como aquellos ojos rojizos parecían taladrarlo casi literalmente. Para alguien como Fay, que evitaba a toda costa involucrarse y encariñarse con la gente, tener a alguien cerca capaz de ver a través de sus falsas sonrisas y de su helada mirada celeste le provocaba más de un quebradero de cabeza. No por nada le habían prevenido de Kurogane hacía ya tanto tiempo. Cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado por primera vez frente a la Bruja de las Dimensiones, el mago no había albergado una sola duda: era él. La persona que podía interponerse en su camino. Y en el caso de que así fuera, debía matarlo.

Aunque esa no fue la única sensación que experimentó cuando miró al ninja a los ojos aquella vez. Aquella dura y fría mirada carmesí parecía ocultar y reprimir sentimientos. No por nada, en el fondo, sentía esa mirada arder y hundirse en la suya sin ningún miramiento. Como en aquel mismo momento. Y de nuevo, tuvo miedo.

- ¿Duele? - sabía que era absurdo preguntarlo, la respuesta era obvia.

- No es nada importante - contestó el guerrero como si tal cosa.

Cuando Fay tomaba la sangre del brazo de Kurogane, apenas solía doler. Sin embargo, desde que tenía su brazo mecánico, le era imposible ofrecerle alimento al vampiro de esa forma. Lo habían estado hablando, hasta que el ninja había propuesto una solución. También al ex-mago se le había pasado por la cabeza esa opción, pero la había descartado de inmediato.

Demasiado comprometida, demasiado cercana. Demasiado dolorosa, para ambos.

Apenas podía contener la sangre con sus labios, que resbalaba por el cuello del ninja sin poder evitarse. Era deliciosa, definitivamente. Aunque de la misma forma que le provocaba ese insuperable placer saborearla, sentía arcadas cada vez que lo hacía.

Pero simplemente, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea. Depender eternamente de Kurogane ya no le parecía algo tan horrible. Y más desde lo ocurrido en Celes. El mago sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en su querido ninja, sin miedo a sentirse inseguro o decepcionado.

Fay no dejaba de echar de menos los pasteles y el chocolate, por supuesto. O incluso el potente sake y el ardiente vodka.

Cuando comenzó a sentirse satisfecho, la hemorragia disminuyó de golpe, tal vez como mecanismo de seguridad por parte de la presa. Aturdido, el vampiro lamió la herida para ayudarle a cicatrizar. Era una manía que a veces le desagradaba. Algo así como un instinto animal que le decía que debía agradecer el alimento a su presa. Aunque no solo debía agradecerle el alimento a Kurogane, claro estaba. Por mucho que le hubiese costado comprenderlo.

- ¿Por qué me despertaste? - preguntó Fay aún algo ausente.

- Porque estabas gritando el nombre de tu hermano y el de Ashura como un desquiciado... Llevabas días sin comer, supuse que algo de sangre te vendría bien para dormir - respondió el guerrero con naturalidad. Fay palideció.

- ¿Grité? ¿Alguien más lo escuchó? - preguntó preocupado. Kurogane se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer despreocupado. Aunque tratandose del mago, sabía que ese gesto no iba a colar con tanta facilidad.

- Supongo que si lo hubiesen escuchado ya estarían aquí dando la murga. Les tienes muy preocupados, sobre todo ese bollo blanco. No deja de lamentarse porque perdiste tu magia... Y más desde que volvimos de tu mundo...

La imagen de Kurogane sumido en un charco de sangre, únicamente con un brazo en perfecto estado, le hizo cerrar los ojos en una expresión de profundo dolor. Aún le escocía la garganta de sollozar, los ojos de llorar con tanta insistencia. Pero sobre todo, su corazón, al temer perder a aquel que más amaba, deseaba y necesitaba en el mundo. En múltiples sentidos.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó entonces, sonriendo de forma algo maliciosa.

- ¿Qué? - el moreno alzó una ceja sin comprender. Aquella sonrisa por parte de Fay le inquietaba un poco. Nada bueno podía surgir de todo aquello.

- ¿Tú no estás preocupado… por mí? - Kurogane se sobresaltó, sin creerse el no estar acostumbrado a los repentinos desvaríos del ex-mago. No respondió, por supuesto.

- Como vuelvas a despertarme con tus gritos, te cortaré por la mitad, ¿ha quedado claro?- dijo separando al rubio de sí, intentando intimidarle con su mirada, aunque sabía de sobra que era inútil.

- Como el agua, Kuro-sama - sonrió Fay.

De nuevo con los nombrecitos... sí que podía llegar a ser odioso. Pero era mucho mejor eso a que le llamara por su nombre completo, al fin y al cabo. Era una experiencia que no quería que se repitiese por nada del mundo.

No había soportado su mirada de reproche aquella vez, su sonrisa aún más forzada de lo acostumbrada. Sonrisa que ahora se le mostraba, sincera y abierta, como nunca antes la había visto. En cuanto a sus ojos... el ojo izquierdo que no había conseguido salvar, cubierto con un parche, mientras que el derecho había perdido su color azulado (y su magia, por tanto) en favor del brazo izquierdo de Kurogane. Su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma, para bien o para mal.

Fay volvió a recostarse en el suelo, boca abajo, como acostumbraba a hacer para dormir, pero el ninja no se movió. El vampiro sonrió levemente, enternecido por el considerado gesto del japonés.

- Kuro-rin, ve a dormir, no pasará nada. Estoy bien…

A veces Kurogane se sorprendía de cómo el ex mago era capaz de leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad.

- Todos deben descansar, debemos ir a buscar a la princesa. Con tus gritos no les dejarás dormir. No sería la primera vez…

Fay alzó las cejas, confuso. Durante el viaje, no habían sido pocas las veces que había tenido pesadillas. El cadáver de su hermano muerto frente a él con sus largos cabellos rubios, idénticos a los suyos, desparramados sobre la ensangrentada nieve; los cuerpos inertes de los habitantes de Celes prácticamente lloviendo del cielo tras la repentina locura del rey de Valeria; la oscura, inhumana y confiada mirada de Fei Wang Reed al confesarle todo lo que ocurriría en el futuro; las ensangrentadas manos del Rey Ashura mientras sonreía de esa forma tan cálida que siempre le había gustado; su cuerpo atravesado por la espada de Kurogane… Dependiendo del momento y el lugar, unas imágenes u otras venían a su cabeza, dormido o despierto, sin distinción. No sabía que el ninja se había percatado de aquellos delirios que con tanto empeño intentaba ocultar. Ahora, a todos ellos, se sumaba la "muerte" de Sakura, o de su clon, más bien. Fuera o no la verdadera, él había adorado a esa niña. Parecía que Fay conseguía traer la desgracia a todas las personas que lo querían. En aquel momento, temió que el serio ninja fuera el siguiente en la lista mortal del propietario del macabro juego en el que consistía su vida. Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello, para concentrarse en otro tema que le reconcomía desde hacía varios días.

¿Por qué Kurogane había decidido continuar el viaje? Entendía que quisiera resolver cuentas pendientes con Fei Wang, pero… Había llegado a su hogar, a su país, con su gente. Con su princesa, Tomoyo. ¿Iba a arriesgarlo todo? ¿Por qué?

- Kuro-tan… - habló Fay al cabo de un rato, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el otro estaba despierto.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, mago? – preguntó molesto el ninja tras un bufido.

- Tú… ¿amas a Tomoyo-hime? – de perdidos al río. Si iba a morir apaleado o despedazado, mejor que fuera a manos de su Gran Cachorro, aunque en el fondo supiera que nada de eso iba a ocurrir. Los ojos carmesíes de Kurogane se abrieron de forma desmesurada al escuchar la pregunta.

- Ella… ella es… - comenzó a decir entre carraspeos. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para confesarle al mago todo sobre su pasado. Sentía que aún no había llegado el momento. Se rascó la nuca, pensativo al no saber qué responder.

- Lo siento, Kuro-sama – dijo Fay, incorporándose súbitamente, comenzando a agitar sus manos frente a su cuerpo de una manera algo cómica, intentando en vano restarle importancia a la pregunta que acababa de formular – no tienes por qué responderme si no quieres…

- Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, eso es todo – concluyó el moreno con un resoplido.

Se hizo el silencio. Uno de esos silencios tan típicos entre ellos cuando los niños no estaban, cuando no había que fingir normalidad delante de nadie.

- Pero… - añadió el ninja al cabo de un rato, sonriendo levemente, casi con tristeza – Ya no solo está ella en mi vida – el rubio alzó la vista para contemplar cómo Kurogane flexionaba su mano derecha, pensativo. – Ahora tengo otras personas a las que proteger…

Entonces, Fay no pudo más. No importaba realmente si había o no algún significado implícito en aquella frase. Kurogane quería protegerles, hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida si era necesario. Si él sufría, no quería imaginar lo que el ninja sentía por la pérdida de Sakura. Se levantó con algo de torpeza, producto del sueño, acercándose al moreno con decisión. Kurogane lo miró, confuso, incorporándose tal vez con intención de de detenerle y acostarle de nuevo en el futón, pero Fay no se lo permitió. Sus delgados y pálidos brazos rodearon con cariño el musculoso torso del ninja, en una muda muestra de cariño, tal vez intentando expresarle lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras, tal vez cumpliendo por primera vez un deseo completamente suyo, sin ningún hombre desalmado que lo manipulara.

- Gracias por ser tan bueno con todos. Gracias por preocuparte, por cuidarnos tanto. Por arriesgar tu vida por todos… por mí… Por demostrarme que mi vida tiene algún valor, por perdonarme todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Por sacrificar tanto por mí… - el único ojo sano del rubio se humedeció – Gracias por todo, Kurogane… - pronunció entre sollozos, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del japonés.

El susodicho solo alcanzó a corresponder ligeramente a su abrazo, confuso y ligeramente avergonzado.

Una mirada, una simple mirada. Y todo en su mundo cambió de golpe.

Como aquel día frente a la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Como en aquel mismo momento, en el que los labios de ambos se unieron sin saber del todo quién había comenzado el beso. Las manos de Kurogane se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Fay, desanudando la cinta que sujetaba su parche y retirándolo con cuidado. El vampiro se separó bruscamente, cubriéndose su ojo izquierdo con la mano, incrédulo y asustado sin saber realmente por qué. El ninja sólo apartó la pálida mano de lo que un día fue un hermoso ojo celeste. Recordó fugazmente el momento en el que lo encontró tras el ataque del Clon de Xiaolang. Boca abajo, como si durmiese. Con una clara diferencia, por supuesto. La boca manchada del clon y el deplorable estado del ojo de Fay le dijeron todo lo que debía saber. Y por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, Kurogane sintió terror. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo salvó de una muerte segura, y nunca se arrepintió a pesar de las poco disimuladas miradas de reproche e incluso odio del rubio. Pero simplemente, Kurogane no podía dejarle morir. Aunque su estúpido orgullo le impedía aceptar tanto el hecho como la razón oculta tras este. Sus labios acariciaron el herido párpado, con mimo, notando a su vez el tacto de la cuenca vacía. El ojo de color miel de Fay lo observaba atónito.

- Eran más hermosos cuando ambos eran azules, ¿cierto? – Kurogane sonrió levemente.

- Estúpido mago… -contestó el ninja con resignación, enredando los dedos de su mano mecánica en el largo cabello rubio.

Esa frase era más que suficiente, pues ambos comprendían a la perfección su verdadero significado. Porque entre ellos ya no había secretos, ni mentiras. No hay posibilidad de engaño entre dos personas que son capaces de entenderse con una simple mirada.

_"Gracias por existir"_

* * *

Gracias por leer. Se agradecen los comentarios, aunque conque se lea me basta ^^


End file.
